


Overdoing It

by TheJudicator (EmperorsVornskr)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Hux, First Time, Hux is a power bottom, M/M, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Bottom, Smoking, Trans Armitage Hux, mentions of cunnulingus, submissive Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/TheJudicator
Summary: Hux overstimulates Kylo after his first time.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677616
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Overdoing It

Hux panted, thighs trembling slightly, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his chest and shoulders. Under him, Ren made a sound of satisfaction, licking his fingers clean with obvious enjoyment.

“Need a break?” He asked as Hux scooted back, done straddling Ren’s face.

“Hardly,” came the reply as the redhead pushed back to Ren’s hips, who paused, a look of conflict on his face.

“So uh… do you have a preference?” he asked. Hux tilted his head, as Ren looked him over. 

“Preference?” 

Ren looked mortified- he was embarrassed to ask and didn’t know _how_ to ask, so he spat it out.

“I don’t want to assume what you like- do you want me to fuck your ass or your….,” he trailed off, waving his hand towards Hux’s sodden crotch.

Hux chuckled.

“My cunt? Considering I just shoved it in your face… yes, I want you to fuck it, Ren.”

“What position? I just don’t want to make you dysphoric.” Ren said earnestly, and Hux’s face softened into an expression of borderline adoration at his consideration. He leaned down and kissed Ren gently, cupping his jaw with his hand, stroking fingers over his cheekbones.

“Are you okay with me keeping control?” Hux asked, nuzzling against his cheek.

Ren nodded. Any other time, and he never would have submitted like this… but Hux was just as naked, just as vulnerable, if not more, still shaking from the orgasm Ren had given him already.

Hux smiled and lifted his hips, grinding his cunt over Ren’s cock, smirking as Ren moaned loudly. He rocked his hips, teasing, rubbing his wet folds over Ren’s throbbing shaft, pausing with every stroke to let the head tease at his entrance. Ren hissed, unable to handle it after a few agonising minutes.

“Hux! Just… Just take it in, already!

“Say please, Kylo Ren,” Hux growled, making another downward stroke. 

“Hux…. please!” Ren gasped, bucking his hips in an attempt to push himself inside as Hux teased the head of his cock again. 

“Eager, are we?” Hux purred, leaning down to bite- hard- at Ren’s clavicle. Ren turned red again as he moaned. 

“Hux…. I haven’t- I just… I might come before you even get it in. …Please?” 

Hux took his attention away from the angry red bite mark he’d been laving with his tongue, and blinked. He didn’t ask what Ren meant- he knew. Ren had respected him and his boundaries, the least he could do was get him off properly and not completely ruin a good time.

“Good boy,” Hux said in a low voice. Reaching between their hips, he took hold of Ren’s cock and guided it into himself, then sank down. His hips pressed flush to Ren’s as he took his length into himself, and both men let out their various moans of enjoyment- Ren louder than Hux. 

_“_ You are pfassking _thick,”_ Hux moaned, his voice tight. 

“Fuck,” Ren gasped. “You’re- you’re so _warm_ and _wet.”_

Hux rocked his hips, lifting up with his thighs to bring himself up and back down over Kylo’s cock. His thighs shook, but he wasn’t about to give out while riding Ren. His pride demanded he make Ren come before him, and milk him for everything he had.

“You had your tongue in my cunt earlier for a reason, Ren,” Hux replied, his voice breathy. He increased the speed of his movements, leaning forward slightly to let his own cock rub against the coarse hair of Ren’s groin. 

Ren shuddered under him, and Hux pressed harder, rocked faster, raking nails down Ren’s chest. Leaning over him again, the redhead pressed a cruel, biting kiss to already abused lips. Ren responded with a teeth and tongue, hands tangling into Hux’s hair and pulling tightly- making Hux groan against his mouth.

“Hux… going to- I….”

There was another shudder that ran through the taller man, and the empty glasses on Hux’s nightstand rattled as Ren’s impending orgasm had him losing control.

“Come for me, Ren,” Hux coaxed, peppering sharp nips along the Knight’s neck and collarbone, nails raking a new row of welts along his chest. He lifted higher, slammed his hips down harder, moving faster. 

“Do I- Should-” Ren managed. Hux silenced his question with another biting kiss. 

“Just come. Be a good boy and come for me, Kylo Ren.”

There was a split second of silence as Hux smirked, there was a _flex_ and Ren bucked under the General as his cunt went impossibly tight around his cock. Another wave of disturbance had the glasses rattling and moving a few inches.

“That’s it,” Hux panted, the rocking of hips adding a circular motion to the repetitive movements. “Come for me. Be a good boy and come inside me.”

There was a crash of glass as one glass fell and shattered on the floor, and the other simply cracked into pieces, being closer to the epicentre of Ren’s loss of control as he came. A loud sound- a mixture of a moan and a shout- issued from Ren’s mouth as one hand _yanked_ at Hux’s hair, and the other dug nails into his hips.

Falling limp, cock twitching inside Hux as the last waves of his orgasm faded, Ren let out a long moaning sigh, hands falling away from their abuses of Hux’s scalp and hip.

“Stars,” he rumbled, voice hazy and thick with the afterglow. “…Fuck.”

Hux leaned over to swipe his cigarra case from under the pillow, not bothering to disentangle from Ren. He hummed in satisfaction, still lazily rocking his hips as he lit a cigarra. Ren groaned.

“Hux…”

“Hush. I’m having a cigarra.”

The General made slow deliberate movements, Ren’s slowly softening cock still buried deep inside him. Ren hissed.

“Hux, please….”

A hum issued from Hux’s throat, smoke roiling from his nostrils, making him look like a creature of legend in the low light. Ren squirmed under him, attempting to disengage, but Hux clamped his thighs tight around the Knight’s hips.He curled his feet under Ren’s knees, effectively hooking them together.

“Did I say you could?” Hux asked mildly before taking another drag and pressing hard with another flex of muscles that made Ren groan loudly again in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

“You’re horrible.”

“Hardly,” Hux countered, rocking again, leaning back to not only give Ren a good view of his cock still buried inside him- and the mess they’d made- but to blow an impressive smoke ring up to the ceiling. 

“If I were horrible, you wouldn’t have come.”

“Just…. just finish your cigarra, Hux.”

“Say please, Ren.”

“Please, Hux.”

Hux leaned over and gave him a slow, lingering kiss, smoke spilling from his lips as he did so.

“Good boy.”


End file.
